The invention relates to a device for securing installed equipment in an airplane.
Such devices are known from DE 199 55 397 C1, for example. Shown therein is a bracket device that can be secured to the stringer of an airframe structure and hold devices or instruments. The stringer is here mechanically secured to the airframe with its beveled long side, and situated at a predetermined distance from the airframe structure with its rounded long side. The bracket device can be quickly attached with one hand to different locations of a stringer, and exhibits a grooved recess adapted to the outer contour of the stringer for this purpose. The stringer engages the recess of the bracket device in such a way that the bracket device completely envelops the stringer partially in its longitudinal direction, and nearly completely or completely in its transverse direction, and abuts the inner wall of the airframe structure with an outer surface. A locking element establishes a positive connection with the stringer, wherein the locking element can be shifted nearly perpendicular to the grooved recess against the force of a compression spring.
Also known from prior art is to introduce loads comprised of system installations and cabin components into the primary structure of the airplane fuselage primarily via individual “brackets”. The brackets are here normally secured to fuselage frames and individually to stringers and the fuselage skin, which absorb the loads from the system.
Introduction of load using individual bracket devices may result on an initial dependence of the attachment points on a frame or stringer grid. In addition, the optimal layout of the fuselage frame or stringer may be impeded by numerous unforeseeable bracket positions: Local load introductions require that the structure be reinforced. Further, the usual concept in prior art requires a high number of parts, so that the assembly and outfitting expenses increase. The design and outfitting of the passenger cabin is relatively inflexible owing to the limited selection of positions for the bracket devices, and the restricted individual adaptability to customer demands. In addition, holes in the insulation may be required for the individual bracket devices.